This invention relates generally to a handle for automobiles, luggage, carrying cases and the like. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved soft-feel handle and a method of making a soft-feel handle which has an internal metallic stiffener, so that the handle may be secured to brackets and with cushioning material on both sides of the metal.
Soft-feel handles are known as described generally in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,621, 3,758,360, and 3,892,615. The soft-feel handles disclosed in each of these prior patents include a metallic central member, for attaching to brackets or the like, cushioning members on each side of the metallic member, and a thermoplastic sheath surrounding the combination of the cushioning members and metal strip. The thermoplastic sheath is dielectrically sealed to complete the assembly.
Two problems have arisen with respect to the prior art handles and methods of making them. First, in the use of dielectric sealing, it is common to utilize a conductive foil inside the handle adjacent the edges of the thermoplastic sheath which are to be sealed together.
During the dielectric sealing step, current flows through the conductive foil to complete the circuit between the die or electrode of the sealing apparatus and the bed of the sealing apparatus. The conductive foil remains inside the finished handle thus increasing the cost of these handles.
A second problem with the prior art handles is one of aesthetics. It is undesirable to have the seal exposed to view and it is also undesirable to have the seal on the underside of the handle where it can be detected by the fingers or hand when the handle is gripped.
Thus the present invention overcomes both of these disadvantages by providing a soft-feel handle where the seals are hidden from view and cushioned by the soft-feel handle itself and where the conductive foil has been eliminated.